


Тайна планеты Сиррэ

by Yodzun



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: о том, как Джейн попадает в щекотливую ситуацию





	Тайна планеты Сиррэ

**Author's Note:**

> для fandom Firefly 2018

  
1.  
— Может, сядем вблизи Сиррэ?  
Мэл, Зои и Уош моментально обернулись на звук голоса Джейна. Он уже давно стоял в дверях мостика, хотя никто не обращал на него внимания. Мэл и Зои решали, куда лучше приземлиться, чтобы удобнее было передать груз, а Уош консультировал их с точки зрения пилота. Никто не ждал, что появится Джейн, а тем более начнет предлагать какие-то идеи со знанием дела и местности.  
— С чего бы? Это подальше, чем нам надо. — Мэл сверился с картами, решив не акцентировать внимание на осведомленность наемника.  
— Да, но в Сиррэ есть рынок и всякий хлам.  
— А Кейли как раз просила при возможности купить что-то для двигателя, — заметила Зои. — Сэр, Джейн дело говорит.  
Мэл еще раз уткнулся в карты. На самом деле место встречи было не так уж и далеко. Просто с другой стороны. В принципе, Сиррэ тоже подходил.  
—Уош, а ты сможешь там сесть так, чтобы не мелькать?  
— Без проблем. У этой гряды, смотрите, и от города недалеко, и до нужного места прямо через вот эту чащу. Хорошая полянка. Откуда такая осведомленность, Джейн?  
Вот и прозвучал вопрос, назревающий и у капитана, и у старпома. Но Джейн ждал его и, с уже подготовленным и отрепетированным видом, заявил, что был тут раньше, еще до Серенити. Этот ответ удовлетворил всех, и других вопросов не последовало.  
— Хорошо, так и сделаем, — скомандовал Мэл. — Уош, сажай корабль. Зои, Джейн — готовьте Бэтти. Сначала отдадим груз, получим деньги, а уж потом съездим в город с Кейли, закупимся. Я пока свяжусь с нашими заказчиками.

2.  
Передача груза прошла как по маслу, и никого из команды даже не попытались убить или ограбить. Покупатели, конечно, придрались к помятой коробке, в надежде немного сэкономить, но капитан отстоял свои деньги до последней монетки. Довольные удачной сделкой, все вернулись к кораблю. Оставив Зои и забрав Кейли, они направились в город.   
Сиррэ оказался тихим городом со своей ратушей, зданием суда, церковью, гостиницей и несколькими увеселительными заведениями пристойного и не очень характера. Ну и рынок, конечно же. Население занималось фермерством и охотой, но многие работали именно здесь. На рынок съезжались люди из других городов и деревень, чтобы продать, обменять или починить свои машины, телеги, летательные средства, фургоны — словом, все, от табуретки до космического корабля. Способствовал этому большой ангар с самыми разными мастерскими и собственным литейным цехом. Сюда и приехали Мэл, Джейн и Кейли.  
— Только не разори меня, — сказал девушке капитан, увидев в ее руке внушительный список деталей и инструментов. Денег он ей не дал, рассчитывая хорошенько торговаться за каждую покупку.  
— Не волнуйтесь, капитан. Не думаю, что здесь найдется прямо все, что нам необходимо.  
Мэл кивнул, но остался при своем мнении. Он слишком хорошо знал своего механика — она и из говна может собрать конфетку. Девушка обежала множество магазинчиков и мастерских. Далеко не все торговцы воспринимали ее всерьез с первого взгляда, но, немного послушав, быстро начинали мечтать продать ей что-либо. Тут вовремя появлялся Мэл, притормаживая пыл и продавцов, и механика.  
— Да ладно. А как вы планируете мыться на борту без моего обогревателя? — впаривал один из торгашей.  
— Ничего, мы закаляемся, — встрял капитан, уводя Кейли, уже начавшую рассказывать, как легко нагреть воду за счет системы охлаждения реактора. Эта девица вызывала всеобщую любовь и умиление, чем и пользовался Мэл при определении цены товара.   
— За счет ее обаяния вы сохраняете не один доллар, — приметил один из старожил рынка. — Берегите девчонку, а то такие и попадают к Банде в первую очередь.  
— К Банде? — переспросил Мэл, передавая ящик запчастей Джейну.  
— Да. Вы разве не слышали? Или не из местных? Банда Робинсона. В последнее время совсем распоясались. Уже и на дома нападают. Вовсе управы на них нет.  
— Говорят, — встрял другой продавец, — мэр запросил в Центре отряд десантников или кого-то там, чтобы, наконец, уже перебить эту шваль.  
— Хорошо бы, но что-то мне не верится, что до нашей дыры кто-то доберется.  
— А причем тут наша Кейли? — Мэла заинтересовала эта история. Особенно та ее часть, где потенциально можно наткнуться на Альянс. Торговец без задней мысли все выложил:  
— Да эти бандиты повадились грабить дома и фермы. Особенно, где проживают старики или одинокие. Кто не может дать отпор, вы понимаете. А если в доме приглянется молодая смышленая девица, так ее и похитить могут, бывали случаи. Больше никто этих девочек и не видел.  
Интересно. Да, на такое дело при должном упорстве мэра и всего населения может и Альянс нагрянуть. Мэл поблагодарил мужчин и повел Кейли обратно к их тягачу. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил Джейна уже за рулем и готового вот-вот отчалить. Причем, по всей видимости, отчалить, не дожидаясь их возвращения. Если бы они подошли минутой позже, Бэтти бы уже исчезла с рынка.  
— Эй, Джейн! Ты что творишь?  
Наемник явно не ожидал появления капитана. Он растерянно оглянулся, соображая, что бы ответить.  
— Да я хотел… мне в общем… Вы будете садиться уже?  
— А мы уже уезжаем? — всполошилась Кейли, хлопая ресницами. — Я хотела еще парочку валов посмотреть…  
— Слышал, Джейн? У нас тут еще дела. Глуши мотор.  
— Послушай, Мэл, — нетерпеливо начал наемник. — Мне нужно отлучиться.  
— Отлучиться?  
— Да. Ненадолго. Я возьму Бэтти и сгоняю, пока вы здесь ходите, ладно?  
— Не фига не ладно! Ты куда намылился вообще? — Мэл поражался такой наглости.  
Джейн обреченно вздохнул. Придется все рассказать как есть. Он слез с Бэтти и подошел ближе к капитану.  
— Мэл, — начал он тихим голосом, стараясь, чтобы никто не услышал, особенно Кейли. Напрасно, кстати, стараясь. Механик навострила уши, хотя виду не подавала.  
— Сиррэ — это мой родной город. Я тут родился и все такое, ты понимаешь. И у меня тут мать.  
— Ой! Да ты к маме ехал?! — вдруг выпалила Кейли, лишь потом вспомнив, что не должна была подслушивать. Джейн смерил ее уничтожающим взглядом и продолжил.  
— Ты слышал, что те парни говорили? Моя мать как раз старая и одинокая. Я должен… Нет, обязан удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке. Я съезжу к ней быстро. Туда-обратно. Договорились?  
Что ж, такое объяснение удовлетворило Мэла. По крайней мере, это было правдой. Да и многое теперь встало на свои места: и осведомленность Джейна о местности, и знание рынка, и этот загадочный поступок — капитан не ожидал такого, в какой-то степени, благородства со стороны Джейна. Только вот это совершенно не входило в его план. Видя нетерпеливость Джейна, Мэл принял решение:  
— Хорошо, мы поедем и проверим, все ли в порядке.  
Кейли зааплодировала, но быстро перестала, чтобы не злить Джейна.  
— Мы? — переспросил тот.  
— Да, мы все. Я не пущу тебя одного с полным багажником только что купленного добра. Мы слишком хорошо на него потратились.   
Джейн хотел было возразить, но ничего не придумал. Мэл был прав. Хотя знакомить его с матерью не хотелось совершенно. Но выхода не было.  
— Ладно, — в конце концов согласился Джейн и вновь запрыгнул в Бэтти.

3.  
— Ну, вот мы и дома. — Джейн сказал это со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны, он был рад спустя многие годы увидеть места, где вырос. С другой стороны, вид именно этих стен добавлял неприятных чувств: тоски, беспомощности, неуверенности в себе и правильности выбранного пути. В голову сразу приходили мысли о бренности существования и прочих философских вопросов. А еще за спиной тараторила и доставала его вопросами Кейли, что порядком раздражало. Он уже весьма точно представлял, как вся история разлетится по кораблю раздутыми сплетнями. Он старался игнорировать Кейли, но девушку это не останавливало.  
— О, так ты здесь вырос? Здорово! Какой уютный домик.  
Дом и вправду был уютным и аккуратным. Белая краска на стенах уже давно выгорела, но это не портило впечатление. Наоборот, придавало теплый оттенок всему дому. У входа и на перилах веранды были расставлены горшки с самыми разными цветами. Здесь же расположилось кресло-качалка, укрытое пледом. Все выглядело чистым и аккуратным. Самой хозяйки видно не было, и это беспокоило Джейна.  
— Похоже, все в порядке, — сделал вывод Мэл, поглядывая на аккуратно прополотые грядки.  
Джейна, по-прежнему хранившего молчание, это не убедило. Он слез с Бэтти и, готовый в любой момент выстрелить, медленно приблизился к двери. Мэл тоже напрягся и достал револьвер, так, на всякий случай. Кейли пока осталась сидеть в тягаче. Джейн прислонился к косяку. Мера предосторожности, чтобы не словить пулю прямо через входную дверь. Мэл занял позицию напротив. Выдохнув, он осторожно постучал. Ответа не последовало, отчего нервы взыграли еще больше. Джейн, размышляя о самом худшем, повернул дверную ручку.  
— А ну, замер на месте, недомерок! Покажись или получишь полную башку дроби.  
Джейн застыл перед открытой дверью. Мэл тут же приготовился отстреливаться и защищать свою команду.  
— Ма?  
Послышался звук разряжаемого дробовика. У двери вдруг показалась дама почтенных лет в дивном платье с цветочным узором. На плечах по-царски возлежала вязаная шаль, голову венчал накрахмаленный чепчик. В руках, наперекор всему образу, расположился дробовик.  
— Джейн! Мальчик мой! Ты приехал к маме!  
Женщина крепко стиснула Джейна в объятиях, хотя тот почти на голову возвышался над ней. В ответ он густо покраснел, покосился на обалдевшего Мэла, но приобнял мать. Сцена затянулась почти на минуту, пока уже он не попытался высвободиться из цепких рук.  
— Ма, ну хватит…  
Женщина, наконец, отпустила сына.  
— Ох, надо же, Джейни приехал. И не предупредил даже! Ты надолго? А чего худой такой? Не кормят? Ой, да ты не один. А ну, живо представил меня своим спутникам!  
Джейн смущенно отошел в сторону, пропуская мать вперед. Та приветливо улыбнулась и протянула руку Мэлу.  
— Миссис Кобб, приятно познакомиться, капитан Малькольм Рэйнольдс. К вашим услугам.  
Мэл лихорадочно вспоминал все возможные правила этикета. Было понятно, что в этом доме их чтят и соблюдают.  
— О, так вы и есть тот самый капитан! — женщина взмахнула руками, позабыв, что в одной из них все еще ружье. Мэл кинул на Джейна встревоженный взгляд. Интересно, что он наплел матери в своих письмах? Между тем женщина продолжала беседу:  
— Так это у вас работает мой сын. А с виду никогда бы не сказала, что вы большой человек на флоте. И как он? Хорошо ли справляется с обязанностями? Ему уже довелось исполнить свой долг и спасти вам жизнь? Вы уж поаккуратнее будьте, не заставляйте Джейни лишний раз лезть на рожон. И кормите лучше! Сами - худой весь.  
Последнее было сказано уже в приказном порядке. Мэл улыбался и кивал, не очень понимая, о чем идет речь. Какую-то небылицу Джейн явно наплел.  
— А это что за милая леди? — переключилась миссис Кобб на подошедшую Кейли. — Неужели твоя девушка, Джейни?! — ее глаза загорелись и тут же стали влажными от собственной догадки. — Ох, какая красавица! Хороша, улыбчива… Джейни, представь ее как следует!  
Несчастный Джейн уже пожалел, что прилетел на родную планету, а еще больше — что здесь оказались Мэл и Кейли. Он вспомнил все письма и всю легенду, сочиненную для матери. Правда, теперь в ней появилась еще и Кейли в роли… Джейн вздохнул и властно подхватил девушку за талию.  
— Да, мам, познакомься. Это моя девушка Кейли Фрай. Мы с ней недавно встречаемся, но у нас все серьезно. Капитан Рэйнольдс – мой работодатель. Именно его я охраняю. Может, пригласишь нас в дом, а то стоим тут на пороге…  
Женщина тут же спохватилась и, наконец, спрятала ружье.  
— О, да, конечно же! Заходите. Столь почтенные люди в моем доме! И капитан большого корабля, и девушка из благородной семьи... Присаживайтесь, располагайтесь. Сейчас сделаю чай.  
Джейн завел всех в дом. Их встретила уютная чистая гостиная, свежие цветы на столе, кружевная скатерть, запах выпечки. На стенах и полках расположились рога баранов, оленей и прочих местных животных, указывая на наличие в семье любителя охоты. Кресла у очага оказались укрыты вязаными накидками и пледами, рядом покоилось мамино вязание.   
— Джейн, что происходит? — шепнул наемнику Мэл. — Почему я вдруг вырос чуть ли не до главы какой-то торговой сети?  
— Именно! — быстро и невпопад отозвался тот. — Кейли, пожалуйста, поддержи…  
— Джейни, — раздалось из кухни. — А Кейли может помочь мне с чаем?  
Джейн с нарастающей паникой сложил ладони в умоляющем жесте к механику. Та только хихикнула.  
— Конечно, миссис Кобб, иду!  
Джейн шумно выдохнул.  
— Мэл, если что…  
— Да я уже понял, — прервал его объяснения капитан и сел в кресло. Ситуация немного даже забавляла. — У тебя хорошая мать. Вон как все чисто и красиво. У нас никогда не было такого богатства.  
Мэл уставился на большой портрет над камином. С полотна смотрели статный мужчина в костюме — практически копия Джейна — и женщина, собственно, миссис Кобб. Джейн покосился на картину.  
— Ну, мы тоже не богато жили. Этот портрет написан по единственной фотографии, какая у нас была, уже после смерти отца. Дом смогли отремонтировать тоже только… когда я уехал.  
Мэл заметил короткую заминку в голосе наемника, но решил не вдаваться в подробности. Он сам никогда не откровенничал с другими и не старался вытягивать истории у людей. Надо будет — спросит; захотят — расскажут. Джейн тихо сидел на стуле, прислушиваясь к голосам на кухне. Ему было важно понять, что рассказывала Кейли, чтобы легенда не потеряла своей правдивости. Но до него долетали только обрывки разговора.  
— А вот и чай! — Миссис Кобб внесла корзинку с яблоками и хлебом, а Кейли за ней — большой поднос с фарфоровым сервизом. Пока она ставила его на стол, мать шепнула сыну: — Хорошая хозяйка будет. У нее крепкие сильные руки.  
Кейли сделала вид, что ничего не услышала и расставила для всех чашки.  
— Кейли, дорогая, почему ты не в платье? Все благородные леди носят платья. Джейни, почему ты не купил ей приличную одежду? Что у тебя за траты такие, что не можешь сделать своей девушке подарок? - женщина сурово уставилась на сына, уперев руки в бока.  
Кейли глянула на своего «ухажера» с требовательным видом, мол, действительно, почему у меня в гардеробе до сих пор нет платья? Джейн явно растерялся под этими взглядами.  
— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Кобб, — вмешался Мэл, — я прослежу, чтобы со следующей зарплаты Джейн позаботился о своей возлюбленной. Он и так ей должен.  
Капитан многозначительно пнул наемника ногой под столом. Тот принялся усиленно утолять жажду.  
Женщина села за стол, подтянув к себе чашку.  
— Ну, расскажи скорее. Где вы были, что видели? Я так рада, Джейни, что ты нашел свое занятие в жизни. Это так увлекательно — путешествовать среди звезд. Твой отец всегда мечтал о полетах. О, капитан, вы же знаете, что Джейни был самым метким стрелком в городе? Это отец научил его всему…  
Женщина говорила и говорила, забыв про чай, поминутно - то касаясь плеча сына, то крепко хватая его за запястье - убедиться, что это не сон и ее мальчик рядом.  
Несмотря на текущую беседу, Мэл вдруг услышал посторонний звук снаружи. Было похоже, что мимо проезжает какой-то крупный транспорт. Он извинился перед хозяйкой дома и подошел к окну.   
— Джейн, у нас гости.   
Во дворе остановился грузовик Альянса. Мэл и Джейн видели, как из него вышел человек, махнул рукой уезжающему транспорту и направился в сторону дома.  
— Вот черт! — Джейн сам не верил своим глазам. Он узнал этого человека. — Ма, а почему здесь Джейн?!  
— Что? — не понял Мэл.  
— Что?! — воскликнула мать. — Джейн приехал? Вот это день!  
Женщина тут же направилась к двери встречать нового гостя. Мэл же оттащил Джейна в сторону.  
— Что здесь происходит? Это еще что за хмырь Альянсовский?  
— Мой брат, — пролепетал в ответ наемник. Он сам не ожидал этой встречи. 

4.  
— Мама, я дома!  
Миссис Кобб как раз открыла дверь и вышла навстречу второму сыну.   
— Мой мальчик, ну надо же!  
Он обнял мать и почти закружил ее.  
— Рад тебя видеть, ма! Откуда у тебя эта развалюха? — он кивнут в сторону Бэтти. — Если бы знал, что тебе такое необходимо, прислал бы больше денег на лучшую модель.   
Мать отмахнулась.   
— Да нет же! Это транспорт Джейна и его друзей. Представляешь, твой брат приехал!  
Эта новость была воспринята почти так же неоднозначно.  
— Да ладно? Быть того не может. Неужели он вернулся?  
— Он приехал в гости и привез, между прочим, свою невесту для благословения. Бери пример с брата, Джейн.   
Они зашли в дом.

5.  
— Господи, Джейн, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат-близнец. — Мэл был обескуражен. Чего уж говорить о наемнике. Тот этой встрече совершенно точно не обрадовался.  
— Мэл, надо валить. Нам на хрен не нужен… Привет, брат! Рад видеть! — последние слова прозвучали наигранно радостно.  
Два брата сдержанно, скорее даже показательно обнялись. Холод сквозил между ними, как в морозильной камере. Но только не для миссис Кобб. Та души не чаяла в них обоих и была счастлива увидеть сразу двух сыновей. Она усадила всех обратно за стол и принесла дополнительную чашку и свежего кипятка.  
— У меня ощущение дежавю, — призналась шепотом Кейли, глядя на двух Джейнов.  
— У меня тоже.  
Мэл видел перед собой двух совершенно одинаковых мужчин, даже с одинаковым именем. Разве что один из них был в форме Альянса. За этот день уже многое удивило капитана, но тот факт, что он окажется за одним столом с солдатом Альянса, плохо укладывался в голове.  
— Так это ты будущая миссис Кобб? — Джейн двусмысленно подмигнул Кейли и, не стесняясь, облапал ее взглядом. — А чего не в платье?  
— Эй, полегче давай, — внезапно вступился за девушку наемник. — Она все-таки моя девушка.   
Другой Джейн только хихикнул в ответ.  
— А вы, — обратился он к Мэлу, — я полагаю, и есть тот самый капитан славного судна. Светлячок, если я не ошибаюсь?  
Похоже, содержимое писем Джейна становилось известно любому, кто был готов слушать миссис Кобб.  
— Возможно, — только и ответил капитан. — Миссис Кобб, а как так получилось, что оба ваших сына названы одинаково и женским именем? Только не подумайте, я не хочу никого обидеть. Мы здесь только любознательные гости.  
Оба Джейна переглянулись, совершенно одинаково и одновременно хмыкнули и вновь принялись за чай. Видимо, этот вопрос они слышали не впервой. Но миссис Кобб была счастлива и готова вновь и вновь рассказывать эту историю, любую историю про своих мальчиков.  
— Дело в том, — начала она, подливая Кейли чай, — что мы ждали девочку. Мой муж настаивал назвать ее Джейн — в честь наших матерей. Так получилось, что и его и мою мать звали одинаково. И когда я родила вместо дочери двух славных мальчуганов, мы не стали отказываться от своей задумки. Так вот и вышло: Джейн и Джейн Коббы.  
— Это так романтично! — Кейли явно понравилась эта семейная история. Братья же снова одновременно фыркнули. Она легко толкнула «своего» Джейна в плечо.  
— Да что вы, в самом деле? Вы же родные братья! И, наверняка, сто лет не виделись.   
— И я с удовольствием не видел бы его еще столько же.  
— Кто б уж говорил, «телохранитель».  
Два Джейна постоянно подначивали друг друга, бросаясь издевками и подколами.  
— Они всегда так? — поинтересовался Мэл у их матери.  
— Да, так они научились выражать друг другу свою привязанность. Мальчишки, что с них взять, — она добродушно улыбнулась.  
Мэл отставил опустевшую чашку и поднялся.  
— Огромное спасибо вам, миссис Кобб, за гостеприимство, но нам пора. Время не ждет.  
Джейн тоже поспешил подняться — лишь бы избавиться от общества брата.  
— Что-то вы быстро, Джейни. Посиди с нами еще. Может, с моими сослуживцами познакомишься. — Брат посмеялся, прекрасно зная, что никто здесь не желает лишних встреч с Альянсом.   
— Прости, ма, нам действительно пора.  
Женщина вновь начала хлопотать и приговаривать, мол, к чему так скоро уезжать.  
— Ты уже много лет не был дома, а приехал лишь чаю попить. Твой брат и то чаще здесь бывает. И Кейли… Ах, милочка, погоди минутку, не спеши. У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
Миссис Кобб скрылась в хозяйской комнате. Пользуясь ее отсутствием, братья могли поговорить более открыто.  
— Какого хрена ты приперся?! — начал наемник полушепотом. — Хочешь нас Альянсу сдать, гнида поганая?  
— Угомонись, придурок. Нас направили сюда с какими-то бандитами разобраться. На тебя и твоих сомнительных дружков мне глубоко насрать. Вали хоть на все четыре стороны!  
Мать появилась в дверях, внося большой сверток. Братья тут же замолкли и разошлись с самым невинным видом.   
— Ну вот, Кейли, дорогая, держи. В этом платье я выходила замуж.  
Кейли опешила от такого неожиданного подарка. Подыграть Джейну — одно, а получить такой подарок - совсем другое. Это показалось ей уже неприемлемым.  
— О, миссис Кобб, я не могу принять его. Это же…  
— Не волнуйся, дочка. Я понимаю. Оно старовато для такой молоденькой девочки, но у тебя же совсем нет платьев. Вот, держи. И не перечь мне!  
Ее тон пресекал все возражения и возможные отговорки, поэтому Кейли взяла сверток и от души поблагодарила женщину. Они, наконец, вышли из дому, хотя мать практически повисла на сыне. Даже второй Джейн вышел их проводить и отпустить напоследок пару колких фраз. Вот тут-то их и ждал сюрприз.  
— Джейн, а где наша Бэтти?  
Они застыли на веранде дома, глядя на то место, где недавно стоял их тягач. Сейчас оно пустовало.  
— Что за… — Джейн вовремя осекся, чтобы не выругаться при маме.  
Мэл подошел ближе и пригляделся.  
— Тут остались следы. Ее угнали.   
Черт бы побрал этого Джейна! Мэл как чувствовал, что вся эта затея выйдет ему боком. Он огляделся, стараясь найти, за что бы зацепиться. И нашел. Бэтти явно оттаскивали и, скорее всего, впопыхах, так как на земле остался явный след. Мэл пошел по нему. Ее не могли далеко отбуксировать.  
— Джейни, — назидательно заметила миссис Кобб, — твой работодатель идет рисковать жизнью. Почему ты не защищаешь его? А ну, быстро иди вперед!  
Джейн встрепенулся и догнал капитана.  
— А правоохранительные органы почему бездействуют? — обратилась мать уже ко второму сыну.  
— А я-то тут при чем? — пробурчал Джейн и выдвинулся следом.  
Кейли тоже было сделала шаг из дому, но женщина остановила ее.  
— А ты, раз мужчины ушли, останься со мной, помоги со стола убрать. Негоже леди по кустам шастать за бандитами. Заодно и платье примеришь.

6\.   
Мэл и оба Джейна сели в засаде под прикрытием кустов. На поляне перед ними располагался небольшой лагерь — скорее даже просто стоянка, привал. В середине отдыхали лошади и стояла их Бэтти, все также нагруженная. В ней сидел человек и рассматривал содержимое. На вид - типичный проходимец в мятой шляпе и украденном плаще. Рядом с тягачом на земле сидел другой бандит и курил. Этот был еще больше помят, небрит да еще, по всей видимости, с перепоя. По расчетам Мэла, здесь должен был быть еще один человек, но его видно не было.  
— Ну что там, Джо?  
— Полная коробочка добра: детали, валы, подклады… Можно будет загнать на рынке за хорошие деньги. Плюс сама эта колымага.  
— Думаю, она понравится Робинсону. Может даже себе оставит.  
Джо согласился и спрыгнул вниз к другу.  
— Как нефиг делать, — подытожил Джейн-наемник. — Мы их в два счета сделаем и заберем свое.  
Мэл согласился и хотел уже переместиться ближе к отдыхающим. Его остановил солдат.  
— Погодите, надо проследить за ними. Эти двое приведут нас прямиком к банде Робинсона.  
— Да, а там будет человек тридцать головорезов, — заметил Мэл, — и нас перебьют как мух. Нет уж, я лучше просто заберу свое сейчас.  
— Тогда тебе, капитан Рэйнольдс, придется разбираться с отрядом Альянса. Я позабочусь об этом.  
Мэл посмотрел на солдата. Шантаж? И почему он не удивлен?  
— Джейн, обратился он к наемнику. — Ты же не будешь против, если я вышибу твоему брату мозги?  
— Буду, Мэл. Я хотел бы сам это сделать.  
Солдат повернулся к брату.  
— Ну попробуй, громила. Я в рукопашке всегда был сильнее и надирал тебе зад.  
Братья обменялись уничтожающими взглядами, но ничего не предприняли. Оба прекрасно понимали, что в любой момент их могут заметить. Капитан же, воспользовавшись этой семейной разборкой, пролез вперед.  
— Джейн, твой слева, мой справа, — сказал он, дождавшись внимания наемника.  
Мэл вышел на поляну. Двое бандитов тут же подскочили и попытались схватиться за оружие, но капитан их остановил.  
— Джентльмены, вы на прицеле. Я пришел вернуть свое и, если хотите остаться в живых, советую вам поднять руки повыше и отойти вон туда. — Он указал на залитый солнцем дальний край поляны. — Сколько вас здесь всего?  
— Двое, — признались бандиты и медленно выполнили требование Мэла. Джейн тоже показался на поляне. Не спуская с прицела одного из бандитов, он подошел к Бэтти. Ключи были у него, так что он влез в тягач и с легкостью его завел. Потом направил оружие на обоих мужчин.  
— Мы сейчас уедем, а вы вернетесь к себе. И все останутся довольны. Ну, или почти все.  
Мэл тоже начал взбираться на Бэтти, но тут прогремел выстрел. Он тут же постарался укрыться, понимая, что бандиты не побрезгуют воспользоваться случаем пристрелить его в спину. Джейн тоже открыл стрельбу. Один из мужчин поймал пулю капитана в плечо и упал на землю, позабыв, для чего ему был дан револьвер. Второй оказался проворнее и сиганул в кусты.  
«А их все-таки трое», — подумал капитан, пытаясь определить, откуда идут выстрелы. Джейн палил сразу в две стороны, укрывшись в Бэтти. Было похоже, что нападающих было несколько.   
«Вот гадство, один ускользнул», — мелькнуло в голове. Но тут же выстрелы прекратились, столь же внезапно, как и начались. Мэл выглянул из-за угла, оценивая обстановку.   
— Джейн?  
— Все путем, — отозвался тот.  
— Один уходит! — донеслось из кустов.   
Мэл посмотрел на бесстрашно вставшего во весь рост наемника.  
— Вижу, — крикнул Джейн со своей «вышки» и прицелился. Выстрел. Звук падающего тела и ломающихся веток. Тишина.  
— Готов. Отличный выстрел, братан.  
Из кустов вышел Джейн-солдат, волоча бесчувственное тело.  
— Ну так! — Джейн-наемник самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Я всегда был номером один в стрельбе. А где еще один?  
— Он поздоровался с моим кулаком. Номер один в рукопашке, не забывай, Джейни.  
Мэл почувствовал себя как минимум не в своей тарелке. Пусть братья вечно дерзили друг другу, но вместе они работали как нельзя слаженно. Удостоверившись, что никому ничего не угрожает, он подошел к сраженному пулей в плечо бандиту.  
— Эй, Джейн! Который… другой Джейн, — позвал он. — Черт, как же вас родители различали?  
— Знал бы ты, как весело было в школе…  
Оба Джейна, довольные собой, подошли к Мэлу.   
«Мне даже не по себе», — подумалось ему при взгляде на две одинаковые довольные физиономии.  
— Смотри, этот вот вполне живой, только ранен. Возможно, заинтересует Альянс на предмет допроса по местоположению вашей банды.  
— Шикарно, - подтвердил солдат.  
— А мы, если никто не против, — продолжил мысль Мэл, акцентировав внимание представителя закона, — заберем свое добро, Кейли и смоемся отсюда. Правда, Джейн?  
Наемник безоговорочно согласился.  
— Слушай, брат, — вдруг спросил второй Джейн. — А ведь это не твоя девушка, да? Она как-то слишком хороша для тебя…

7.  
Они уже приближались к Серенити, когда Джейн все-таки собрался с духом заговорить.  
— Слушайте, Мэл, Кейли. Могу я рассчитывать, что все случившееся останется между нами? Ну, вы же не станете трепаться?  
Мэл заулыбался. Он не сомневался, что этот вопрос всплывет. За такое обещание можно требовать все, что угодно. Кейли хихикнула и прижала к груди сверток.  
— А как же я объясню это? — она указала на свой подарок.  
— Не знаю. Скажешь, что увидела и… и Мэл тебе купил.  
— Нет уж, — вставил свое капитан. — Это ты ей купил. И объясняй, как хочешь.  
— Но, Мэл… — взвыл Джейн, понимая, что такое объяснение совершенно не годится.  
— Только при этом условии я буду молчать.  
Джейн насупился, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Но время уходило со скоростью приближения Бэтти к кораблю.   
— Черт, ладно, хорошо.  
— Эх, Джейн, ты разбиваешь сердце своей прекрасной матери, — не останавливался капитан, откровенно наслаждаясь безвыходным положением наемника.  
— А как всех заинтересует эта любопытная история про братьев, — подхватила Кейли.  
— Какие же вы сволочи! Просите все, что хотите!  
Мэл и Кейли от души засмеялись. Джейн сидел, мрачнее тучи и бурчал под нос китайские ругательства.  
— Договоримся, Джейни, — заверил его капитан.


End file.
